percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Life As A Single Dad
ZOMFG! This is kickass! Sparrowsong 00:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I can tell you like it XD What's the best part? TATN / Thalia! 00:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Nico's very IC. Sparrowsong 01:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I know he's so easy to write because we're so alike. TATN / Thalia! 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Sometimes I swear he's a male version of me. Sparrowsong 01:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Pretty much. XD Ally is pretty. TATN / Thalia! 01:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you working on everyone's pages and images? Sparrowsong 01:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Sorry about the shit-late reply. I was eating dinner. And in like, ten minutes I need to go DX TATN / Thalia! 01:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I'm working on OAPAAP right now. Sparrowsong 01:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Oooo! How's it going? TATN / Thalia! 01:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Luke is acting like a Sim whose wife is giving birth. Sparrowsong 01:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) XD I love male sims whose wives are giving birth. Their hilarious. Poor Avery... She's nine and has to pop a watermelon out of her... you know. TATN / Thalia! 01:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) And the baby is in the worst position possible. I'd hate to be Avery. Sparrowsong 01:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Funny, I had that planned too. Same, she's so yooooooung. TATN / Thalia! 01:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) okay Nico needs to get in touch with reality. crying ain't a sign weakness it's a sign of humanity. if you feel sorrow and remourse than you are human being. sides a real man isn't afraid to cry. this guy is too tough. nice story Thalia. from that manly Scott (lol, yeah right) Cjspalding 22:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) If you look at my story I'm Already In Hell, Don't Make It Worse It may explain a few things. I was thinking of connecting the stories. I know you're gonna hate IAIHDMIW. I know how you feel though. But it's Nico. He's already emo. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 22:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i've heard about that one. it sounds a little disturbing. i guess i'm glutton for punishment cause i'll probably read it anyway. and the Kid never struck me as emo per say. just like some punk or goth type kid with a lot of issues and what the heck does that text phrase you used mean? i'm really bad with text talk i just use "LOL" a lot. Cjspalding 22:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah he does have a lot of issues. But it sort of seems very Nico-ish to hate crying. After what Hades did to him... IAIHDMIW mean I'm Already In Hell Don't Make It Worse. It's okay, I used to be too. TATN / Thalia! 22:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) okay cool, i'd like to check out the story but the problem is it's not avalible or something cause i tried the link but it won't work. should i check your profile or something? Yeah, check my profile. XD My profile is longwinded like everything else I write. TATN / Thalia! 23:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) This is wonderful! Sparrowsong 23:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. FYI, she's not supposed to die until the twins are about 8. Yeah I know. The chemo works until she gives up. Her death will be based off that of Lynn Takeshima's... QQ TATN / Thalia! 23:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sad already, and I never liked Ally/Jane. Sparrowsong 23:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ally is one of my favourite characters. I like her a lot and she dies in like, five years. TATN / Thalia! 23:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) '*Tear rolls down face* That is sad. The main reasons I didn't like her when she was my character was because: #She was a Mary-Sue. #She broke Nico's heart. #She was a party-drunk girl. #She had a dumb name. Seriously, Jane Lefevre? WTF? Sparrowsong 23:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) XD Yeah I never really liked her name... I like Allison Lucy Victor :3 I really like her a lot. TATN / Thalia! 23:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she's interesting and has a personality now. I'll be sad when she dies. Sparrowsong 23:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I might cry when she dies. TATN / Thalia! 23:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I think I might, too. I'll have to go for supper soon, BTW. Sparrowsong 23:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Yeah Kira-Kira made me cry. So did Each Little Bird That Sings. They're both really sad... TATN / Thalia! 23:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i'd figure with the crap Hades put Nico through he'd be incapable of feeling any kind of emotion besides hate, anger and indiferance. i mean this guy *edit*. and beaten so hard he just comes with cenitmeter of taking a permanent stay in the underworld. and now he's trying to make his way as a single father of twins? that's quite a transition, from all that B.S. he endured to trying to take care of his kids. this guy's got a never surrender attitude alright. but it's more like he's already given in inside. he doesn't want to surrender but he's already done just that. he's broken. poor guy. |-( Cjspalding 12:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Update? *Sad puppy face* Sparrowsong 02:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I can has writer's block. So sorry sis. TATN / Thalia! 02:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Nico hired!? OMFG! Jukyter 11:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC)